Fire Within
by LongLiveTheKing39
Summary: Tired of being a silent observer of Sarah's demise, Jareth reenters her life. The Goblin King does everything in his power to protect Sarah from herself, never losing faith in his nemesis, his beloved.
1. Chapter 1

**Labyrinth and its characters belong to Jim Henson. Written for fun, absolutely no profit.**

**Fire Within**

**Chapter 1: Worlds away**

From the darkest room of the tallest tower in his castle, Jareth sat on the window ledge. The pale second moon highlighted his mismatched eyes, only to be covered by heavy clouds, leaving him in darkness again. Even after 4 years his thoughts were still tainted with images of the same mortal girl. Sarah was no longer a child. Her beauty had enhanced, but her memory was yet to be awoken. Sarah had spiraled downward since their last plight, falling into a dangerously chaotic life. Even with her as an outcast, his heart waited for her, and soon she would know it. Jareth grimaced at the mere thought of losing her, but at the path she was on, urgent intervention was needed. He'd die before allowing the raging flame that was Sarah to die out. He continued to observe.

Aboveground, the air was gray and poisoned from the exhaust pipes that passed by. In the small luxurious restaurants, families dined, enjoying each others' company. It had been so long since Sarah had gone out with her family. Normal life seemed so distant and out of reach that she would often push those bittersweet memories from her mind. Night was approaching and the birds had gone quiet, snow began to fall.

Sitting on the concrete floor of an old park were four lost souls. Four people, always in need of something, always following an endless, pointless search for their next high.

"I have seventy bucks in cash" said the thin olive skinned girl while she forced loose black strands in her beanie, "but I'm not sharing with you two idiots!" She told the twin brothers sitting next to Sarah.

"Sar, do you wanna put our money together to make it last longer?"

"Kath, whenever we mix in our cash we end up fighting. We'll get by as long as we keep it away from these two." Sarah told her cousin while pointing at the identical young men. One of them scooted closer to Sarah, holding her to him, "Oh- My darling! My beloved! My Muse! How cruel art thou", he said dramatically, "To let me perish, thine heart is so cold!"

Sarah tried not to give in, but the corners of her mouth began to quiver, both girls burst out laughing. Sarah and Katherine had met the twins, Abel and Adam since 2 years earlier, they were as funny and charming as they were dangerous and self-destructive.

Abel looked at her imploringly, still holding her tightly. The laughter had died. Abel licked his lips, dark blue eyes set on Sarah.

"No, seriously, Sarah. Lend me some cash."

"Abe, I can't!"

"I need a hit. Now." His velvet voice was aggressive yet pleading. The familiar sign had arrived; he started shaking due to the ever present need which haunted his entire being. Sarah ran her thumb over his while their hands were interlocked.

"Abe, I get you, I really do. But we have to pay for the hotel room; we can't sleep on the snow, can we?"

"Guess not." He smiled at her and signaled the small crew to go; they gathered the few belongings they had. Sarah flung her messenger bag over her shoulder, looked at the nighttime sky. There was a tap on her shoulder. "Let's go Sar, before it gets colder."

Jareth observed the crystal orb in his hands and gave a deep sigh. She'd changed so much, yet she was still much the same.

_She can't go on like this…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Slipped out**

"Have a good one." The receptionist said, handing them 2 cards that would serve as keys." Your rooms' numbers are 237 and 138." Abel examined both in his hand before giving one to his brother. "Sarah and I'll take 237; you and Katherine get the other one."

"We're on completely different wings, damn." Adam said, and wrapped an arm around Katherine's small frame. With a single gesture, they parted in different directions.

Sarah shoved her small bag under the mattress, turning quickly to make sure it was safe. Abel seemed unaware of her as he took off his coat and sweatshirt leaving them on the floor, keeping only his worn out jeans. He was toned and easy on the eyes, but the many bruises and track marks on his arms matched her own, serving as a reminder of how low she'd fallen. With a long sigh she let herself fall on the hideous bed comforter, Abel found her silhouette in the dimness of the room and flung himself on the mattress. They were silent for a while.

"Abe, I don't feel well."

"What's wrong? You sick or something?" He asked,

"No it's- I don't feel like myself."

"You're being all poetic again Sarah. You know it annoys the fuck out of me when you get like that."

"I'm sorry, Abe."

She knew better than to upset Abel when he was moody, everyone knew. But it was difficult to stay away from him, there was a strange quality to him that could make anybody want to be around him despite his many flaws. He kissed her neck and whispered, "It's alright, just don't-"

Not wanting a lecture, she pressed her lips to his before he could finish. It worked.

"Sar, I have something for us." She continued to trace small, sweet kisses on his neck, as he reached his back pocket and retrieved a small plastic bag, containing only two small pills.

"What is it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Its paradise, babe."

She knew it was wrong, but it didn't matter, nothing did. They swallowed them without the need for water, something she'd gotten particularly good at. Everything was cloudy, the frenzy began.

It was unclear to Sarah how much time had passed, but they became erratic and heated "I love you, Sarah."

He said as he unbuttoned her blouse. His long platinum hair seemed almost mystical, highlighted by the silver moonlight pouring through the curtains. She ran her fingers through it aimlessly, her hand slid to his zipper, rubbing her palm against his arousal, causing in him a low growl. There was no depth, only carnal interests. "I love you too, Abel."

The Goblin King had seen enough, he crushed the delicate crystal in his hands, ignoring the painful cuts it had left behind despite the thick leather gloves.

Everything was blurry, confusing and animalistic. With each thrust Sarah could feel her approaching release. She moaned,

"Oh, Jareth…"


End file.
